This invention pertains to brushing devices and more particularly to a device using a brush to clean covering material from the prize information on certain types of lottery cards.
Many lottery cards and also some advertising material use information covered by a soft plastic material to inform prize winners of the award. The instructions ordinarily suggest use of a coin or the like to scrape off the plastic material to determine the underlying information. That system works in most instances.
The old system, however, has certain disadvantages--particularly for the outlets in which lottery tickets are sold. It is relatively slow requiring considerable scraping before the underlying information can be completely seen. It also results in considerable waste scrapings which can be very undesirable in some stores.
By my invention I provide a power operated device which will quickly remove the covering material and will deposit the scrapings in a receptacle designed to receive them. The container can be removed for emptying as needed.